El amor de una madre
by Izumi xdd
Summary: ¿Un minuto? No pude hacer nada, lagrimas recorren mis mejillas mientras la iba se iba de las manos, es mejor acabar con este dolor. Mi alma lloraba.No pude cambiar nada, les falle a todos -Lo siento Meredy Oneshot-UltearXur-Tribute -Spolier- Muerte de personajes


**Bueno, la semana pasada subí unos drabbles de Gray u.u**

**Ahora, no me a afectado tanto , pero odio que muera así. Ultear era buena, no merecía morir pensando que desperdicio su vida. Quisiera al menos verla morir sonriendo, como los grandes héroes, como lo que ella es una heroína.**

**Este oneshot es dedicado a Ultear, y bueno es mi versión de su muerte. Esta inspirado en el capitulo de fairy tail donde "muere" Erza , durante la saga de la torre del cielo.**

-Dialogo -

_Recuerdo _

"_pensamiento"_

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © El asesino, trol , insencible , etc : Hiro Mashima **

**ADVERTENCIA : Spolier manga 335**

.

.

.

**U**-na niña lloraba, de su madre fue arrebatada.

**L-**a maldad la corrompió, el odio la consumió.

**T**-raiciono y asesino sin piedad, su poder aumentaba.

**E**-lla lloro, Gray la salvo y la bruja cambio.

**A**-rrepentida se sacrificaba, su vida acababa.

**R**-etrocedió un minuto, lloro. Su vida de nada valió.

.

.

.

**El amor de una madre**.

.

.

¿Un minuto? No pude hacer nada, lagrimas recorren mis mejillas mientras la iba se iba de las manos, es mejor acabar con este dolor. Mi alma lloraba.

No pude cambiar nada, les falle a todos. Nací condenada, mi vida fue marcada por el dolor.

Miro por última vez el reloj, mi vida entera valía un minuto .No pude evitar que la puerta se abra, no pude evitar que las personas mueran, no pudo salvar el futuro. Mi vida solo era un minuto.

"_Lo siento, Meredy , Jellal, no pude cambiar nada"_

No hay compasión, la vida me odiaba, me arrebataron de mi madre, me torturaron, experimentaron conmigo.

Es estúpido creerme una víctima, yo arruine la vida de Jellal e incluso la de Meredy, mi querida hija. Eh traicionado a tantos, eh jugado con la vida de tantos, eh asesinado a tantos por mis fines.

Zeref , debí asesinarte mientras pude en la isla Tenrou . Por ti mi vida fue solo dolor, lo siento Jellal, Meredy , Natsu.

Mi vida termina aquí, sin lograr nada. Adiós…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(…)

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Esto es el infierno? ¿Cómo estará Meredy? Ojala esta viva, por favor Meredy tú debes vivir. Abrí los ojos, me observaba, mi cuerpo calcinado y sin vida, estaba en el suelo.

¿Qué es esto?

_-Salvaste muchas vidas…._

Escuche de pronto, camine ignorando aquella voz. Varios magos estaban confundidos.

-¿E-stoy vivo?- Aquel mago, su nombre era Jura –Estoy vivo.

-Fue un minuto – Dijo la godslayer de Lamia Scale – Estamos vivos

Sollozos invadieron a la joven maga, ellos continuaron con su lucha, al menos pude hacer algo por ellos.

_-Ellos están vivos, gracias a ti…_

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunte, esta vez esa voz me ignoro.

Seguí mi camino, la guerra estaba en lo alto, Natsu & Rogue pelean, yo estuve a punto de matar a un inocente nuevamente, Rogue no tenía nada que ver, sin embargo yo.

-Sting , vamos –Note al chico atacar junto a su compañero

-¡ Este es el poder de los dragones gemelos! –Grito, mientras lanzaban un Rugido combinado.

El primer dragón cayó muerto por ellos.

-Ese minuto- Dijo Sting algo agotado- Es el inicio de la victoria de la humanidad.

¿El inicio de la victoria? De verdad fui útil al final. Mi vida, mi minuto de vida salvo a muchos, sentía lagrimas caer por mis mejillas. Lo logre.

_-Aún falta algo importante para ti._

Continuo por el campo de batalla, muchos magos habían sido asesinados, pero los salve. Mi vida no fue un desperdicio después de todo. La bruja arrepentida había logrado su redención, nadie sabría que los salve, pero podía irme tranquila. Mi vida salvo a muchos, al final pude no fui tan mala ¿no? Mi vida maldita fue de ayuda para muchos.

Regreso al lugar donde yace mi cuerpo, noto alguna persona rodeándolo. Logro reconocerlos con dificultad.

_-Olvidas que hay una persona que te ama por sobre todas las cosas._

-¿Quién?

No obtengo respuesta, aumento mi paso y logro verlos, son cuatro personas, están heridos…

Entre más me acerco, puedo reconocerlos, eran los alumnos de mi madre, Gray y Lyon, dos chicas están con mi cuerpo. Es Meredy.

-¡Ultear!- Sus sollozos, sentía una daga clavaba directamente en el corazón de mi madre- No, esto no puede ser…. Ultear, mama

Meredy, como pude ser tan egoísta, como pude olvidarla, me deje llevar y olvide, la olvide. Mi hija, Meredy .

-fue ella- Dijo Gray, el también lloraba – Ella me salvo, su arca del tiempo….

-¡Ultear! No me dejes, por favor.

Meredy, yo lo siento tanto…. Meredy, te amo, te amo mi hija…como podía ser tan inconsciente, había abandonado a mi hija.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(…)

La guerra terminaba, los Dragon slayer derrotaron a los dragones y a Rogue. Las bajas fueron nulas , mi sacrificio los salvo, mi vida valía un minuto , el minutos más importante para muchos magos, pero olvide algo importante para mí, una de las tantas razón del cambio, olvide a mi hija….

_-Un hijo es todo para una madre_

-Meredy, lo siento tanto

_-¿Aun no puedes alcanzarme?_

-¿Quién eres?

_-Te mostrare algo, sigue mi voz .Yo te llevare al cielo de la mano._

Fue tras aquella voz, sentía temor. No quería dejarla, otra vez estaba sola, sola, sola….

Llegue hacia la playa, Fairy Tail estaba junto a Meredy y Jellal , ¿este era mi entierro? Era cruel mostrarme ms últimos momentos, pensé mientras me acercaba

Meredy lloraba en los brazos de Jellal. Mi cuerpo estaba hecho cenizas mientras era lanzando al mar, Gray limpiaba sus lágrimas junto al resto de su gremio.

-Ur, lo siento tanto- Él se lamentaba, no es tu culpa Gray tú me salvaste.

Me acerque a Meredy, sabía que ella no sabía que estaba con ella, morí y te abandone, pero al menos se que contribuí a un mundo mejor para ti, hija mía. La abrace, siente mi calor…

_-El deber de una madre…._

Nuevamente escuche aquella voz

_-Es cuidar a su hija, cuando se sienta sola, acompañarla , cuando tenga hambre, alimentarla, cuando se sienta mal, consolarla , cuando tenga sed , darle de beber , cuando este cansada, apoyarla, cuando este emferma , cuidarla…._

-No pude cumplir nada

_-Y cuando la dejes, esperarla. Hasta que vuelvas a encontrarla, Ultear…_

Senti una mano en mi hombro, alce la mirada y la vi…Sentía tantas lagrimas caer por mi mejillas, nunca pensé verla nuevamente a mi lado.

_-Ha pasado tanto, mi hija…_

-Mama…mama…

_-Yo te llevare de la mano al cielo, mi lágrima… mi Ultear_

Mi madre, era mi madre… no podía explicar lo que sentía, yo ,yo siempre quise volver a verla. Nunca pensé que la volvería a ver.

_-Has sufrido mucho, hija mía- Sonrió tomando en sus brazos- Descansa, ahora yo cuidare de ti…cuando naciste, sentí una luz brillante en mi corazón. Soñé con un futuro lleno de esperanzas para ti, el tener tu pequeño cuerpo en mis manos, me hizo tan feliz…. Por fin estamos nuevamente juntas Ultear, mi Ultear…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ultear Milkovich**

**Capítulo 2- Capitulo 335**

**Hasta siempre a la maga del tiempo :C, siempre te recordare con sidera esto un pequeño homenaje, realmente odie que murieras de esa forma, sin saber lo que lograraste y que eras una verdadera heroeina**

**Nos leemos, espero que les guste este homenaje**

**Izumi**


End file.
